


Melitele's Blessing

by UldAses



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UldAses/pseuds/UldAses
Summary: Melitele looked at her child, her beautiful songbird, whose heart was full of love for the Witcher. She saw also all his pain and suffering and decided that enough was enough. Her boy will have someone to love and who will love him in return even if it’s not the White Wolf. After all, it’s not her fault that he can’t recognize a blessing when she send him one.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Melitele's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I’ve finally bought the first one!)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

> _Little girl’s picture by[Ryan Smith Photography](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ryansmithphotography.com%2F&t=M2MwZjJlOGMxMWY0N2U2NmMzYmJhYjNmNGVmYTYyOWMyOWFiMmFkZCxIbHdBQjkweg%3D%3D&b=t%3AttD7zx2JR-4ZBmEnZPc4OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkittynannygaming.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624109542653984768%2Fwitcher-meliteles-blessing-01&m=1&ts=1609475797) (I just changed her eyes’ color)_ **  
> **

* * *

Of course, he was with that witch. No matter that they had been together for two years. The witcher and his bard, the bard and his witcher. Well, apparently, not anymore. Just last night, Geralt told him that he was precious to the White Wolf, what a joke! Ten years of friendship with two as a couple and that apparently meant nothing.

Everything began with a sleep-deprived witcher. Jaskier spend a month to Countess de Staël’s court (and Geralt met the Lady and her wife), only to found a very grumpy lover. He tried to sang him to sleep. And yes, he can put someone to sleep with his music voluntarily (unlike some others who made their audience sleep out of boredom * cough * Valdo Marx * cough *) but his love told him (and really, it was more shout at him) that if he wanted to be sung to sleep, it wouldn’t be with Jaskier filling-less pie’s singing. He didn’t take this blow very well, that’s for sure.

It was fairly normal then that he threw a tantrum when Geralt found the Djinn. And then Geralt wished for some peace and Jaskier almost died. They met an elf named Chireadan who sent them to… her. Who knows what they had done when Jaskier was fighting for his life. Did he even thought about him? About them? He wasn’t sure if it was real but it seemed that he heard her asking if he was (she hoped) just a friend and Geralt answering something vague enough that it didn’t give anything about their level of intimacy. Was it so hard to say “he’s my lover” or “we’re together”. He knew Geralt had trouble with expressing himself, particularly about personal matters but the situation was very serious!

Well, this was of no consequence now. Angry, with the Sorceress, with the Witcher, with himself, Jaskier went to Roach, to take his few belongings. And no, he was not crying. That was the dust from the collapsing, that’s all.

“ _Jaskier? Where are you going? Don’t you want to wait your friend?_

_\- Tell Geralt, when he finally stop playing rabbit with his… sorceress, that all he had to do was to tell me and I would have set him free. I would have been heartbroken but I wouldn’t have felt betrayed like now._

_\- Oh! I’m so sorry, Jaskier._

_-_ _You_ _have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who thought that a simple bard was enough for him.”_ Jaskier turned to Roach who pulled on his doublet. _“What is it, girl?”_ Roach moved her head from Jaskier to her back, to Jaskier to her back again. _“You want me to_ _ride you?”_ Roach neighed. _“Well,_ _if this is what the Lady wants.”_ Jaskier put his belongings back and took off Geralt’s. _“Give that back to Geralt. Apparently, even Roach knows when he screwed up. I hope he will be happy with the choice he made. Take care of you, my friend._

_\- Take care Jaskier. I hope you’ll found a love worthy of you.”_ Jaskier smiled a last time and left.

At the same moment Geralt made his wish, linking his destiny to Yennefer, Melitele cried for her songbird and decided, then and there, to take a more active part in his life. If Geralt of Rivia didn’t want the blessing she sent him, Geralt’s blessing was going to have a blessing of his own.

* * *

Find me on Tumblr ([KittyNannyGaming](https://kittynannygaming.tumblr.com/))


End file.
